nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren Murphy (Band!AU)
Darren Murphy (September 12, 1988) is an American singer-songwriter and musician, best known as the lead vocalist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. Early life Murphy was born in Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, South Dakota to Native American parents Marilee and Carlisle Murphy. He has four older sisters where he's stated being closest to his youngest sister, Darelle. Murphy lived in the reservation until he was in third grade when the family moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Murphy is a member of the Oglala Sioux Tribe of South Dakota. He is of Irish, English and French descent. Murphy went to John F. Kennedy Elementary School and Whittier Middle School in Sioux Falls. He graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in May 2006, after completing his first year of high school at Roosevelt High School in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with the family moving once again but now to Brooklyn, New York City. Murphy has always been creative, writing stories and song lyrics from an early age. Career Murphy started out uploading videos on Youtube during his teenage years; where he sang covers and sometimes even shared own written ones, just for the fun of it. Soon he found a mutual interest in music with his friend, Cale Santiago, and the two of them rapidly started doing videos together where Darren sang and played guitar and Cale switched between guitar and keyboard. The channel of Murphy's started during their last year at high school receiving a big scale popularity on the site, earning many subscribers and a large interest with positive responses, and the two friends began thinking on a bigger scale, to found a group. With Murphy as the lead singer and Santiago at lead guitar and the keyboards, the two friends considered they only needed two members more; a bassist and a drummer. Santiago's older brother, Ferenc Santiago, quickly became the two friends' first choice for bass guitar as he were a proficient bassist that mostly played as a hobby, and as Murphy has stated in an interview with Seventeen magazine, "Santiago can be really scary but Cale have him completely wrapped around his finger, so we knew he would agree". The Santiago brother was, however, away in another state at his last year of college, and wouldn't be back until the spring break, a period of time that the two friends used to try to find a drummer to complete the group entirely. The two friends held unofficial cast calls in their search for a drummer, a experience the two members have stated to look back on with much needed humor, the results were a complete disaster and they didn't at the end of it find anyone to complete their band. When Murphy and Santiago contacted Ferenc Santiago and mentioned their problems in finding the last member, the older Santiago brother suggested a member of his frat house, Justus Remington, who had recently gotten kicked out of his band. Despite the older brother's clear dislike of the younger student he had to admit that Remington was a talented drummer, and it was therefore decided that Santiago would approach Remington about joining them. Remington agreed and when the older Santiago returned on the spring break, he brought Remington with him. The band got together the same weekend and played together in the storage room belonging to the Santiago's apartment building in Surfside Gardens, the result being stated by Murphy as being "right out of some movie, despite Ferenc and Justus arguing every five seconds the two of them played amazingly together and we all just started playing song after song and suddenly it was time to pack everything up again". The band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures was officially founded in 2007 with members Darren Murphy, Cale Santiago, Ferenc Santiago and Justus Remington, and the band started performing on different talent shows and music clubs across the state, soon earning their own crowd of fans. While searching for videos of a different singer, Johnny Hawkins, a publicist of Fields Records, clicked on one of the band's videos from the year before by accident. Impressed, Hawkins tracked down the theater the band was performing in, located in Murphy's old high school, and finally managed to contact the band itself. After seeing them at their next performance made at a music club in New York City, Hawkins were fully convinced and set up a meeting with them. The band signed with Hawkins a week later, and he helped them in return to get signed by Sire Records. Personal life Murphy's singing voice has been stated numerous times to have a similarity to the singing voice of Jared Leto, the lead vocalist of the American rock band 30 Seconds to Mars. The eternal comparison have mostly been received good-naturally by Murphy who has responded at one occasion, "to be compared to someone as musically talented as Leto are a real honor, guess there's time for a co-work sometime". The co-work are sadly yet to happen. Relationships and sexuality On August 17, 2010, Murphy was witnessed being in company of an unknown man, the pair could be witnessed as being very close and even kissing at one instance. On October 8, 2010, Murphy publicly acknowledged his bisexuality in a post on the band's official website stating, "I am proud to say that I am a fortunate bisexual man. I am very blessed to be who I am." The statement led to a huge controversy in social media, and the band's sale list declined considerably in the United States. In an joint appearance at Ellen DeGeneres Show in early November the same year the band showed their joint support of Murphy's decision to come out to the public, stating that they all already known it but didn't feel it was something that needed to be outright stated to the public. Band member Justus Remington were regarding the decline in the band's sale list as well as the controversy in social media, quoted in the same interview saying; "If you don't like it, don't fucking buy our album.". The interview and the statement lead to a huge number of social medial uproar but ultimately lead to a social acceptance of Murphy's newly public sexuality. Murphy has also expressed support for same-sex marriage in an interview on The Oprah Winfrey Show, and commented on his experience of being closeted and coming out. Murphy participated in celebrity photographer Adam Bouska's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noh8 NOH8 Campaign] in 2009 to promote marriage, gender and human equality, regardless of the cultural group one many associate with. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Male Characters